As Lovers Go
by LaneJoe
Summary: -A Chrono and Rosette Story-
1. Broken Rips and a Demons Touch

-A Chrono and Rosette Story-

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chrono Crusade' characters, places or anything. Just this story. _

Authors Note: Hello! LaneJoe again! I have decided after long consideration…to write a Chrono fanfic! Forgive me if a few things are off… I'm trying my best.

Reviews are more then welcome, but come on people…don't be rude!

-As Lovers Go-

Act One: Broken Rips and a Demons Touch

Point of View: 3rd

Her battle beaten body hit the cold, dead ground hard, she had been walking away from an encounter with a strong demon, though she was able to handle it with just 12 Sacred Spirits, she was worn out and cold from the hard rain that had beat down on her. Rolling over, Rosette looked up at the caves jagged ceiling, she coughed hard… feeling warm liquid slide down her cheek, she had been hit terribly bad in the rib cage. She looked down toward her feet to see Chrono fall to his knees as he entered the cave. He was breathing tiredly, it had been a long walk and he was lugging that heavy box full of weapons. Throwing it off, he sat on his feet and surveyed the surroundings. Rosette watched him intently, feeling herself fall nauseous. He grabbed his braid and rung it out, water dripping quickly, he was soaked to the bone, just like her.

He got up and wandered over to a small corner in the cave, grabbing a few sticks, logs and dead leaves. Walking back over to Rosette he sat down in front of her and dug a small hole and put the sticks in it along with the leaves. Grabbing two small rocks, he hit the together, creating small sparks that caught the leaves and soon the sticks. The fire crackled happily and Chrono smiled slightly, placing a log on it. He looked back at Rosette with a pathetic look.

"You okay…?" he asked in a small voice taking off his red coat and putting it next to the box he carried.

"Fine." Rosette replied trying to sit up.

Chrono watched her with a worried look. "Don't look at me like that." She snapped, wincing harshly and laying back down.

"What's wrong?" he crawled closer to her side on his knees, loosening the tie around his neck.

"I think I have a bruised rib is all." She breathed deeply, holding her right side.

"Let me look at it," Chrono began.

"No Chrono, don't be such a worry wart. It's not a big deal."

"But you can hardly breathe…" he said. "Just let me put a brace on it or something..."

She huffed in defeat, and nodded. Chrono smiled.

"Okay then!" he said, hopping over her and over to Rosettes gun box. He opened it and brought out a small first aid box with a red '' on it. Kneeling back next to her, he looked at her with a small blush. "You're um. Gonna need to pull down your shirt or …"

"You're lucky I'm hurt buddy. Otherwise, this wouldn't be happening ever." She said coldly, pulling off her Nun's veil and rolling over on to her stomach. "You're gonna have to do it." She grunted. "I can't bend at all…"

"O-okay…" Chrono said lightly, scooting closer to her side and leaning over her. He grabbed the back of her collar and undid a few buttons. She rolled back over and looked up at him, he cocked his head to the side and stood up, putting a leg over hers so her legs where in between his, she held out her hands and he grabbed them, pulling her up slowly. She cried out and sat up completely straight, Chrono put a hand on her back and she pulled down her shirt. She had a sleeveless ruffled undershirt on; Chrono kept his hand on her back and felt her rib cage with the other.

"What are you doing?!" she nearly yelled as he poked and prodded her gently, getting close to touching her inappropriately. She bashed him on the head like per usual and he did nothing to object.

"I don't think it's bruised," Chrono started, his eyes watering as a large bump appeared on his head, he moved his hand slightly and felt a large inflamed area just under her breast, he poked it as lightly as he could and she let out a frustrated yelp. "..Oh, I was right."

"What do you mean…!?" she cried out into his pointed ear.

He looked up at her. "It's broken."

"Oh man…" she sighed.

"I can put a brace on it, which should make it easier to move." Chrono said grabbing an ace bandage roll.

He stationed himself behind her and unrolled a section of the bandage at arms length. He swung it in front of her and held it at her side; she was holding her cheek and refusing to watch him.

"What's wrong?" he asked after a little bit.

"This is embarrassing." She said bluntly.

"Oh relax. It's just me…" he said, beginning to wrap her ribs tighter and tighter. "This might hurt."

Rosette was getting used to it, she just sighed again and waited for him to finish. A few minutes later he patted her back, showing that he had done his job. Rosette put her arms back in to the sleeves of her shirt and pulled it up with Chrono's help. He buttoned it back up and stood up, brushing of his shorts; he walked over the fire and sat across from Rosette. He brought his knees up to his chest and held them there with his arms and rested his chin on his knees.

Really Rosette felt very odd being touched by Chrono, but not in a bad way…not at all. He just usually let her handle things that required that kind of contact. She shook her head and with that, the thought flew out of her mind.

"You hungry?" she asked him kindly.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes."

"Me too…" she said in a deadened voice.

Chrono turned and looked at the entrance to the small cave; he watched the rain pour heavily. "I guess we should get some sleep." He said. "Maybe the rain will have stopped when we wake up…"

"Sounds good to me." Rosette said slowly lowering her self back down; she closed her eyes and sat there listening to the fire. It was warm but her body was cold, she kept her feet by the fir so they would stay decently warmer then the rest of her and besides, it's not like she could move anyway. Her brow furrowed as she realized slowly she was shaking from the cold. Hearing a rustle, she ignored it and brought her arms up and crossed them on her chest. Feeling something fall onto her body, she opened her blue eyes to see Chrono kneeling over her, putting his coat on her. He smiled and stood up.

"There, now you won't be as cold." He said kindly.

Rosette pulled it up to her face. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He turned.

Rosette made a face and grabbed his ankle. "Sit down." She said in an aggravated voice.

He did, she raised an eyebrow. "Closer then that dumb ass!"

Awkwardly he scooted closer to her, his hip nearly touching hers, sitting as he usually did.

"If you get cold and I'm asleep just lay down close to me. Body heat and all that." With that she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Chrono stared at her with wide eyes; she was being unusually kind to him.

How odd...

…

"Rosette!"

Whose voice was that…? She thought slowly, barley opening her eyes.

The sun was shining as the wind blew gently; causing the tall grass she was laying in to sway gently in a rhythmic way. She was lying on a soft blanket made of cotton of the lightest blue. Hearing something breathe, she turned and looked down to see Chrono sleeping soundly with a cute expression on his face, he was close to her, as if they had been snuggling…

She sighed and smiled embarrassedly; glad that he wasn't awake to see, although all he would do is smile his smile at her, it didn't matter…he would know. Closing her eyes she sighed happily, the warm summer breeze caressed her face, she imagined Chrono suddenly and blushed madly shaking that out of her head quickly.

She glanced back and Chrono and then looked away, she snorted and did a double take and she recoiled slightly sliding backward away from him. He was lying in a large pool of blood, slowly absorbing all of the cotton blue blanket and turning it a dark crimson. His eyes were just slits, there was nothing behind them, he was crying terribly hard, tears pouring down his pale white face and his eyes were bleeding as if he was sobbing those out as well. She clapped a hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to vomit. She scanned his whole body; his chest had a large bullet hole, spouting large amounts of blood and what seemed to be water.

_Holy water.___

Rosette new immediately what it was that was in the bullet and she knew only one person who had that type.

Herself.

He was coughing terribly hard, blood protruding harshly from his mouth, draining wildly down his cheeks and chin. His arms had been slashed; no skin was showing there was so much blood. His right arm even looked broken; it scared her to see him like this. His legs were the same situation. It seemed to be sword cuts, or maybe claws… it was hard to say. His tight black pants he wore under his red shorts where ripped and torn, reviling numerous large cuts bleeding profusely. He was staring at her with the look of saddened sympathy, his eyes tired and dilated, he was trying to smile… it was too much to bear; he was straining just to do that...

Rosette closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would all just go away…be a horrible dream or something.

It was a dream. But it had become a Nightmare.

Opening her eyes, the sun had been swallowed by a dark swoop of the midnight sky. The grass seemed to be burned away and the wind was now overbearing and hurt. She looked down at Chrono, seeing that somehow he was falling down, through the ground. She tried to reach out to him, but she was being pulled away, she was being pulled down too. Watching him, he fell backward into nothing ness and landed suddenly with a sickening _thump_ that made her want to throw up again, he was lying on his stomach, a figure was straddling Chrono's hips and puling his head back by his hair, forcing him to look at something.

They were looking in to a thick mud puddle, it was moving strangely. She tried to move closer, but she was bound by the ever closing darkness.

Chrono cried out so suddenly it made her stomach drop and her heart stop. He was sobbing hysterically, tears pouring down his blood covered face. She peered, intent on knowing exactly what it was. There was a figure of a woman, her arms wrapped around a man's hips; she was kissing him sweetly…that woman looks like…

'_Me…_' she mouthed, no words could escape her closed throat. How could it be her…she's a nun?

She shuddered as Chrono let out another wail, she didn't want to listen. But the words had to get to her. There were three…three simple words.

_I told you._

Her eyes slammed open as she suddenly awoke in warm cave with a dying fire, next to a sweet looking, sleepy Chrono…who was not covered in blood. He had snuggled up next to her, like she said he could if he needed to. She lifted up his arms and grabbed one of his legs and hauled it over hers and inspected it, nothing was wrong with him.

'Was that just a dream…?' she thought. 'It felt so real.'

Chrono stirred silently and stretched cutely, rolling over he went back to sleep, he was holding her nun's veil snugly with a sweetly dreaming smile.

Chrono awoke to the bright morning sun hitting his face; he opened his eyes slightly and peered out. Stretching his legs out, he realized what happened last night, he had laid down next to Rosette. He glanced behind himself, she wasn't there and he made a face and sat up. His coat feel off him and remembered putting it on Rosette, she must have put it on him when she got up that morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked out of the cave entrance. She was squatting next to the river by a berry bush, picking many and throwing then in her nun's veil. She turned and looked up at him, he smiled and waved and she did the same. Grabbing them in a bundle, she carried the berries up the small hill and sat down next to Chrono.

"Look," She exclaimed. "I found some berries!"

Chrono made a face as she grabbed a hand full and shoved them in her mouth.

"Um…" he started.

Rosette looked at him with an interested look With her eyebrows raised she swallowed.

"…Those are the bad kinds…" he said slowly, not wanting to evoke her wrath.

She paused.

"They are!?" she screamed, causing Chrono to cup one of his pointed ears.

She conked him hard on the head with her fist and made a gagging sound. "Ugh…that's so disgusting…"

Chrono had pained tears in his eyes and he threw his arms up to his head and made a whimper. Rosette looked at him and sighed frustrated and patted his shoulder lightly. He looked up at her and looked away, still rubbing the large bump on his head.

Rosette cupped her mouth suddenly and ran out of the cave, Chrono watched, knowing what was wrong with her. She returned slowly a few minutes later whipping her eyes and coughing slightly.

"Feel any better?" Chrono asked.

"A lot better now that I vomited all that up." She said plopping down next to him.

"Well that's good, at least you feel better. Thanks to you I have head ache." He said cockily over to her, throwing her a glare.

"Yeah sorry, you know how I am," she paused, waving her hand. "…Impulse Hitting."

Chrono made a face and stopped rubbing his head. He stood up rather abruptly and grabbed his now dried coat and shook it clean, putting it on, he fastened its button and turned away.

"We should get back." He said curtly.

…………………………

"_She said I've gotta be honest 'you're wasting your time if you're fishing 'round here…'"_

Authors Note: I just wanted to fix a few things, nothing big. This isn't a one-shot….give it time, there will be more chapters.

Howdy you all! How did it go? I hope everything is all in character and you liked it. It took me long enough to get it out but that's all right. Read and Review please! Thank you for the Reviews, I really appreciate it. But, some of you seem to be a little rude…

-LaneJoe


	2. Hairbrushes and Muddy Clothes

-A Chrono and Rosette Story-

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chrono Crusade' characters, places or anything. Just this story. _

Authors Note: How's life yall? No, I'm not from KY…lol, I just like that word. Anyway, finally here is Chapter Two, This will explain a lot so pay attention!

-As Lovers Go-

Act Two:  
Hairbrushes and Muddy Clothes  
Point of View: 3rd

The Convent always seemed so strangely beautiful in the evening. The leaves where now falling and Autumn was arriving fast. Sister Kate removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes she thought of Chrono and Rosette and the crazy trip she sent them on. Surely they should be back anytime this week, she only sent them a couple days drive away. Azmaria was getting apprehensive, so impatient she is to see them back….  
The sister sighed a heavy sigh and sat down in her chair; she flipped the tip of her Habit of her shoulder and laced her fingers together.

"They better come back soon," She said aloud.

…..  
  
Rosette groaned for the billionth time that day, they where slopping their way through a thick area of swamp as she held her blue skirt up to her knees. The mud glooped up to mid-calf as she made a face.

"This is disgusting!" She yelled. "I better get a better car and a warm shower when I get back!"

Chrono remained quiet, he just watched her, letting his coat drag in the mud. He could feel the sliminess of the murk in his brown shoes and through his tight black pants. He closed his red eyes for a moment of rest; Rosette squealed and was up to her thighs in the sickening mud. Chrono stopped and looked at her as she struggled to keep walking. He had no choice; he took another step and sunk to his waist. It was worse for him, he was much shorter then her, the grunted and kept walking, feeling his clothes pull on his body, and his braided hair drag along the surface. She managed to pull herself out of the mud and on the hard ground. Her legs and boots were completely caked in mud as well as her dress and gloves. She plopped down and took off her shoes, letting the mud slide slowly out of them. She glanced up to see Chrono taking off her gun carrier and tossing it on the ground next to her. He stood in the waist deep mud and whimpered, Rosette arched an eyebrow as he stared at her pathetically. She sighed and tried not to laugh as she stood up and walked over to him, she held out her hands and he took them. She pulled him out quickly and slipping in the mud, sending them both sliding back in. Chrono stifled a laugh as he stood over her, watching her sink up to her waist in the thick mud. She clung on to the front of his coat and slowly yanked her self up.

"I'm blaming you for that." She said fuming slightly.

"Blame away." Chrono laughed.  
  
They proceeded to walk for a mile or so, their clothes now hard from the sun. Rosette stumbled her way on to a busy gravel road and stood dumbfounded. Chrono tripped out and fell on his face at her feet. She snorted and looked away, sticking out her thumb like a hitchhiker.

"You really think someone will stop Rosette?" Chrono asked, getting up and rubbing his chin.

"Why not?" She said aggravated.

"Well, for one we're both filthy…" Chrono said. "…and two it's a really busy road."  
They sat and watched as cars zoomed by, all the while Rosette kept her thumb out. She made a face as another pile of cars drove by.  
"Who said I'm trying for both of us…"  
Chrono made a shocked face toward her.

"After all, I am a beautiful young woman, who wouldn't want to pick me up?"

A car full of young attractive men drove by slowly all making sexual gestures at her and Chrono, but didn't stop. "Well….they wouldn't." Chrono said slightly bitter.

Rosette threw a glare at him.  
"You're wearing a Habit!" Chrono said flabbergasted.  
"So!?" Rosette yelled, flaring in Chrono's face.  
"Who's gonna pick up a nun?!" he yelled back. "Certainly not some good looking guys!"

They both failed to notice a car pulling up. A tall woman stepped out and stood with her door ajar, she wore quite a reveling out fit; her long hair blew in the wind as she stood with her hand on her hip. He shoulders had a type of fur on them, which led to her low cut dress that buttoned half way down. She stood with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face as she watched them bicker. She slammed her door shut and Laughed when they jumped.

"Stella!" Rosette yelled.  
"What are you doing here?" Chrono asked.

"You two are pretty….dirty." She said slowly, looking them both up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Chrono asked slowly.

"Stella! Perfect timing!" Rosette nearly yelled with happiness. "We need a—HEY!"

Stella was standing awkwardly close to Chrono cupping his chin. His cheeks were rather red as he stared up at her embarrassed.

"You're really filthy Chrono…" she teased.

"Hey—Hey—hey!!" Rosette screamed in Stella's ear.

"Do you _mind,_ I'm talking with Chrono…we haven't seen each other in so long…"

She ran a finger down his chest while looking at Rosette, knowing that secretly, it bothered her. Rosette made a horribly angered expression and Stella faced her.

"What Rosette?" she asked. "Something bothering you, are you jealous?"

"What!" She nearly screamed. "Why in the _world_ would _I_ be jealous?!"

"What are you screaming for then?"

Rosette looked at her, her mind just about over flowing with anger; Chrono came up next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Calm down…its okay…" he whispered. "Just ask her for a ride…You can do it."

Rosette looked at him and then to Stella, she arched an eyebrow and popped her hip.

"…Could we get a ride to the Convent?" She asked in a dull voice.

"Sure," Stella started. "But, Chrono gets to sit up front…with me."

Rosette nearly fell over as the last thread of her patients with this woman snapped.

"You always make poor little Chrono sit in the back…all by his lonesome…" she continued.

Chrono threw her a pleading look and Rosette faltered. "Fine! _Fine! _As long as we get there."

They piled into the car, as soon as they where settled, they were off. Stella was a speed demon; the pedal was to the floor as she hummed happily with the radio. Chrono had his hands in his lap and was staring out of the passenger side window. He felt very awkward sitting up there with her. The sun was starting to go down and Chrono was getting tired, it seemed as if they had just gotten into her car that they were pulling over to a small gas station.

Stella jumped out of the car and ran inside. Rosette watched with a sort of bored/annoyed look and huffed slightly; Chrono sank into his seat uneasily and stared at the hem of his red shorts. A moment passed, Chrono's stomach growled loudly and he put a hand on it. A low muffled laugh erupted from Rosette's mouth as she tried to hide the fact that she thought it was funny. Chrono peeked over the edge of the seat and looked at her looking at him with a grin. It always amazed him how the simplest thing would make her laugh. They looked back as Stella was half way to the car, acting quickly; Chrono unbuckled himself and hurled his small body into the back seat next to Rosette. He then sat up and stared at Stella's downcast face, her bottom lip was sticking out as she spoke.

"You left me…" she said in mock sadness. "Why?"

"Uh…I wanted to stretch out more…" Chrono lied through his teeth.

It seemed to work, Stella turned around and started the car back up and plowed her way back onto the road. The long ride home was defiantly a long ride home for the two tired exorcists. Stella had beautiful instrumental music playing which was lulling them both to sleep. Rosette stared out the window at the stars that where starting to shine brightly, Chrono had his head lying against the window, he watched Rosette as her head fell slightly and her eyes drooped. He smiled and tapped her thigh with his foot, she snapped her head back up and looked over at Chrono. She removed her shoes and placed her feet up on his stomach. He laughed silently to himself and looked at her.

"Are we almost there do you think?" Chrono whispered to her.

"I think so." She whispered back.

They paused, letting the moment pass.

"I ache from all that walking." Rosette said quietly, stretching her legs and wiggling her toes.

"Me too, I need to bathe."

They both laughed. Rosette let her head rest against the window; she closed her eyes and waited for sleep. She felt Chrono straighten up under her feet; she guessed he was just getting ready to sleep. As she waited for it to wash on her, she felt a hand grasp her foot gently. She opened her eyes to see Chrono sitting up and lightly massaging her foot.

"Oh…" She said in surprise. "Chrono…it's okay, really."

"No, it's fine. I can't sleep anyways." He looked up at her as he massaged her foot gently.

She sighed tiredly and set her head back down; she closed her eyes and faintly smiled. She could feel Chrono's eyes on her; she wanted to feel his hands for as long as her tired body would let her. Soon, her eye lids slowly drooped, and she feel off the cliff into a deep dream.

They arrived at the Convent at one in the morning, Rosette was snoring and Chrono sat with his eyes half open and a hand on Rosettes calf. Stella stepped out of her car and stretched.

"Whoo…what a ride!" She looked back into her car, she watched as Chrono tapped Rosette's calf to wake her up.

She moaned slightly and opened her eyes; Chrono pulled her up and helped her out of the car.

"We're home…" he said in a small voice.

"I hope it's okay if I stay here for the night." Stella said.

"It's fine." Chrono said his voice quiet.

Rosette tried to stand, but felt her feet where asleep. She fell like a bag of grain on Chrono shoulders.

"Caaarry meee…" she slurred sleepily.

"Rosette…" Chrono whined slightly. "I'm tired to you know…"

None the less he bent down and let her climb on properly, He began to walk inside as she laid her chin on his shoulder and leaned her head on his.

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

Stella opened the door for then as he carried her inside and up the flight of stairs to her room. He set her in her bed slowly and dug through her drawers. He threw her a night gown as she sat there with her head bowed. Chrono stood in front of her, not entirely wanting to be alone that night.

"…Goodnight Rosette…" he said barley above a whisper.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Goodnight Chrono."

He backed out small step by small step, not taking his eyes off her, while she watched him leave and closed her door.

Proceeding back down the hall, he told Stella where to go and what room to stay in, where the bathrooms where and where he would be if she needed him. Bidding her a 'Good night', he crept off to his room close to the elders. He untied his braid and let his hair fall loosely as it once did, he held the ribbon that was once owed by Rosette tightly. Walking slowly, his feet where tired and he wanted so much to sleep. He walked into the bathroom the Elder and him shared and turned on the faucet. He removed his clothing and took a shower before heading for bed.

-.-.-.-.-

Rosette, for once had gotten up early. She felt very 'skanky', for lack of a better word. She had changed out of her pajama's, they had become dirty from touching her filthy mud sloped body. She stretched as she got out of bed, whining as she did. Feeling slightly groggy, she grabbed her towel and dirty clothes and headed to the Women's showers.

She had gotten a good night sleep last night and she wondered if Chrono had as well. She took a long shower, she was more relaxed then she had ever been. The dried herself off, got dressed and headed for the Breakfast hall. She neared it, hearing the usual muffled chattering coming from the closed doors.

Rosette opened the door and looked around, perhaps thinking she would run into Azmaria or one of her old Sister friends. There was a huddle of younger girls sitting at a table all looking at something at another table. They giggled and pointed, Rosette walked forward to see what they were laughing at. A hunched over Chrono sat a couple of tables behind them, his hair was down and tousled from sleep and he sat in his light blue pajama pants and button up shirt. She smiled and walk/hopped toward him; she ruffled his hair and sat down next to him.

"Good morning Chrono!" she said happily, watching him trying to eat.

"…mornin'." He said slurred.

She leaned toward him and gave him an odd look.

"You don't look so hot; _you're_ usually the morning person." She said slowly.

He sniffed. "Yeah, go figure."

Rosette placed a hand on his forehead, Chrono looked up at her.

"Hmm, you seem a little warm. Do you want to rest today?" Rosette asked. "No, no, it's okay." Chrono said with a smile. "I want to help you today."

Rosette smiled and sat quietly as Chrono started to eat again.

"Just a second okay?" she said. "I'll be right back."

Chrono watched her jump up and run out of the room. He waited a few minutes and she returned with her hair brush and ribbon.

"Rosette…" Chrono started.

"Naw, don't tell me I don't have to." She paused. "You don't know how to braid so I'll do it for you as usual."

Chrono smiled to himself as he felt her brush on his head. Many of the other Sister's where watching, some giggling, some staring, he felt slightly uncomfortable. He kept his eyes on his bowl. She braided his hair quickly and tied it off.

"There ya go!" she smiled. "Back to normal!"

Chrono looked up at her and smiled; patting the back of his head he thanked her and stood up. He walked to the kitchens counter and set his bowl down, greeted the washer and headed back to Rosette. She watched him as he pushed in his chair and looked back at her.

"Shall we go?" he asked her.

She hopped up and they walked out of the Breakfast hall together.

"I really hope Sister Kate doesn't get mad at us for what we did…" Rosette said as they headed to Chrono's room.

"Me either. After all…we kinda totaled the car and ruined that—" Chrono sniffed as he talked.

"Shush!" she stopped him. "I don't want people to know what we did!"

"Right…I don't either…"

…………..  
_  
"…and I said: 'you must be mistaken…I'm not foolin'…this feeling is real…'"_

Authors Note: Well, here it is. Yes, I realize I said it would have been out this week…but hey…I had a brain fart!  
Chapter Three…Hmm, not sure when that's going to be out…but hey, I wont take too long!

Read and Review!

-LaneJoe


	3. Separation Anxiety

-A Chrono and Rosette Story-

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chrono Crusade' characters, places or anything. Just this story. _

Authors Note: Hey, Sorry about Chapter Two being late… This one will be longer and Will have a lot more to sooth your wanting's.   
Before I continue I want to thank some of my reviewers, the one's who really, truly like this story and have stuck with it, even though I take so long.

My number one Reviewer and most favorite: 

**Ayumi-Chan!** (_Ayumi Omoide_)

Thank You so much Ayumi-Chan! You complement me so, I love it and you are great. I am truly glad to have you reading this. I shall e-mail you lots! I love chatting with you! You make me happpyy!!

Second Best and Funny Guy:   
**JD! (_JDFielding_**)   
You, my friend, are so kind! It's always good to have a reviewer like you, Thank you for waiting! Please, e-mail me if you ever want to chat about CC! I would love talking with you!

**Sorry this took so long, one of my very close guy friends got into a car accident…I was worried sick.**

-As Lovers Go-

Act Three: Separation Anxiety

Point of View: 3rd

Stella left early that morning; she didn't feel right staying in a church. 'It's too holy for me.' She chuckled as she left. She said she was heading to her second mansion she had in ol' NY.   
A Vein popped in Sister Kate's forehead as she examined the pictures taken fro the wreckage of Rosette and Chrono's havoc. She sighed and threw the papers down, standing up she angrily walked behind her desk and watched out her window at the younger nun's and exorcists of the Magdalene Order walked and chatted. A small knock erupted from Sister Kate's door, she closed her eyes tight. She knew who it was.

She cleared her throat. "Come in," she said in the most pleasant voice she could muster.

"Go Chrono, you first!" Rosette whispered in to his face.   
"_What_?!" Chrono whispered back, half panicked. "Why me?!"   
"See if she's in a good mood or not!"   
"She scares me."   
Rosette stared at him.

Chrono gulped and opened the door; he poked his head in and looked around, spotting Sister Kate sitting at her desk, fingers intertwined, and the most horrid stone cold face you could ever imagine.

"Please." She said sternly, not moving her teeth. "Come in and sit down."   
Chrono took a few steps in and stood next to the door, Rosette watched from behind, staying out of Sister Kate's site. Chrono left the door open a crack, Rosette leaned on the wall and listened.   
There was a long pause after Chrono sat down.   
"Chrono," She started.   
"Yes…?" Chrono said nervously.

She grinned in a forced way. "You know why you're here…" She said still speaking through her teeth.

Chrono's shoulders fell. "Yes. I do."   
"Care to…tell me what happened?"   
"Thing's got out of control…"   
"How so Chrono?"

Rosettes chin quivered, her body shook. Sister Kate was going to blow up at Chrono instead of her; she didn't know whether to laugh and run away or burst in and intervene. She watched on as Chrono sunk more and more into his chair and Sister Kate slowly stand up. Rosette couldn't take it anymore; she stood up and began to walk away.   
"Who did it? You or her?" She heard Sister Kate's voice, it was so stern.   
Rosette stopped, what was he going to say…?   
"….Mine."   
Her heart nearly stopped. Vivid images of what had happened flew through her mind, she collapsed to the floor. She couldn't move, her body lay frozen.   
'No…I…I'm paralyzed!' she paused in thought. 'What's happening!? I can't speak!'   
Rosette's eyes darted everywhere, so much so it made her dizzy. She could hear Chrono's low muffled voice.

'Chron-…o….s-stop. Don't say anything….' She tried speaking but to no avail.

Chrono's voice shook slightly. "I was the one who drove the car through that church wall and into the hand carved wooden benches…and through the really old stained glass window…" He paused. "….and into the group a marble statues."   
Sister Kate looked at him. "Those were over 200 years old."   
Chrono's head sunk. "I...I know…"   
Rosette sat there, frozen, trying to scream.   
"How did you manage to even get near the church…in a car?"   
"We were driving away from a demon, trying to lead it away. Rosette passed out as I was re-loading her gun in the back of the car. I had to jump forward to catch the wheel in time, but since…I was in the back. I couldn't reach the peddle… She was pushing it down with her weight. "   
Rosette couldn't believe her ears, Chrono was taking the blame, she had really done all of that. She moved her body slowly, able to get up once again and leaned on the wall, a hand over her mouth.   
Sister Kate raised an eyebrow; she walked over to another door and opened it and the Elder appeared and walked in, looking confused and a little grim.

"You have done four thousand dollars worth of damage. I really would have expected better of you Chrono!" Her temper finally showed as she stomped toward him. "No Apology letter is going to get you out of this one young demon! As punishment, you are to live in another place for a month. You will move out of the Elders quarters and be off these premises, effective tonight!" 

Chrono and the Elder both looked at her quickly. 

"Sister Kate…surely that's—" The Elder began.   
"It must be done Elder."   
He looked down. 

Chrono couldn't believe it. His jaw slackened and fell and he stared down with wide eyes. Sister Kate sighed angrily and walked back to her desk. She looked back at Chrono, his knuckles had gone white, he was holding the sides of the chair so tightly, his eyes seemed blank and shocked.   
"I really do not want to do this, Chrono. But you and Rosette need to be separated for a time." She sat down and flipped through some papers   
"You two cause too much damage together. I'm sorry." 

She nodded to him, he stood up and headed toward the door, his shoulders stiff and his head slightly down, he opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him. He stood with his hand on the door knob, he breathed in deeply and his voice shuddered. His back slid down the door as his hands met his face, Rosette crawled toward him and tried putting a hand on his shoulder, he shuffled away. She could hear him crying.   
"Chrono…" She started. "You…You didn't have to do that. I would have taken the blame."   
"They would have kicked you out." Chrono said, between breathes, his voice became thick. "At least she was in a generous mood."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I'm leaving Rosette." He looked at her quickly, tears dropping. "They're making me leave! I can't be around you or here for a month!"   
Rosette froze. "_What?!_" She yelled. 

"She told me to move out of the Elders and go somewhere else. Rosette…I don't have anywhere else!" He buried his face in his arms; he drew his knees up to his chest and sobbed, the thought of being alone, and not being near her was frightening to him. Rosette scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"We'll think of something." Rosette said, trying to smile. "Don't worry." 

Chrono was sobbing loudly now, Rosette sat patting and rubbing his back gently, hoping it was cheering him up. She was getting a feeling that it wasn't. Young nun's around Rosette's age began to peek there heads out of random doors, wondering what the noise was all about. They began to gather around him, it seemed not to bother him, he still cried freely as if they weren't there. Azmaria shoved her way to the front and looked down at Rosette. Her eyes had weld up some, and Chrono didn't look good at all. Azmaria kneeled next to him and ran her hand though his hair. 

"Chrono…don't cry. Everything will be fine…" She said sweetly. 

He remained in the same state, his sobs toning down some. Rosette told Azmaria everything that happened, her mouth hung open. She looked down and Chrono and held out her arms. 

"I can make you feel better Chrono, hugs can do that you know." She said sweetly, trying not to cry herself. He looked up at her, his eyes red, tears still falling. She moved closer to him and hugged him, he slowly embraced her. Silently crying. 

"It's okay Chrono…let it out…" she burst out crying as the Elder came out of Sister Kate's office. He looked down at them and picked Azmaria up, she just sat there like a rag doll crying her heart out.   
"I won't see him for a month!" she sobbed. "That's too looooong!" 

He grabbed Chrono by the upper arm and pulled him up, Chrono could hardly walk. His legs had gone numb and his mind was unable to think of anything but depression and loneliness. He liked what he had, even if it was just for a month. The Elder began leading Chrono away from the group of girls, all of them asking the same question.   
Rosette stood still. She didn't know what to do. Her partner…no…her _best friend_ was being lead away from her…in tears.   
"_Sister Kate!!_"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrono stood out side the Magdalene Order doors, just staring at them. He walked out a ways, holding a suit case and looked back. He sighed, trying to refrain from breaking down again. His eyes were still red and puffy as he looked up at Sister Kate's window with a saddened frown.   
He had no where to go, no where. Clouds had started forming, gray, ugly clouds. Rain, silently, seeming to understand Chrono's mood, began to pour on him. He didn't care. He turned his back on the building, feeling the eyes of many exorcists on him. He sniffed as he walked, breathing in the crisp rainy air. His hair was matted to his head; his clothes clung tightly to his shivering body.   
He tried thinking of anyone who could help him. He knew he knew no one that could, Rosette…He wanted so much to be sitting by a fire with her and Azmaria. He stopped short suddenly, his mouth open slightly. There was one…and she might be in town. He glanced around for a building that would let him in, he needed a phone. Running across a street, he walked into a small bus station and up to the counter.   
"May I use your phone?" Chrono asked politely, sniffing.   
"Uh, yes you may. " The teller said handing him the receiver.   
"Thank you,"

He dialed the number and waited, an old man answered the phone.   
"Hello?" He spoke.   
"Hi Steiner…its Chrono."   
"Why hello young one. What brings you to call?"   
"I'm in a bit of a predicament…"   
"Oh? How so?" He paused. "…you are by yourself…or is Sister Rosette with you?"   
"I'm alone…I was wondering, could you come get me…? I'm at the bus station near the Convent." He said with a hopeful tone.   
"I suppose I could, yes. I will be right there." Steiner said happily. "May I ask why?"   
"I want to talk with Stella…I need her help." Chrono said shivering, his wet clothes where getting to him.   
"Yes Master Chrono, I shall be there soon."   
"Thank you,"   
"Bye."

Chrono handed the phone back to the teller and thanked her again. He grabbed his Suit case and walked back outside. Waiting in the door way, out of the rain, he watched it pour. Hoping against hope Stella could help him. Fifteen minutes later a limo pulled up and Steiner stepped out, he opened the back door for Chrono and got back in.   
"My, my Master Chrono. You are soaked to the bone." He said pulling away from the Bus station.   
"Yeah, I was walking in the rain." Chrono looked down. "Um…sorry about your car."

"It's quite alright." He chuckled. "May I ask why you are not with Sister Rosette?"

"I was kicked out of the Convent." Chrono said bluntly looking down, he was going to cry again, he could feel it. "I took the blame for something she did; I didn't want her to get punished. So, I told Sister Kate that it was my entire fault."   
"I see… That is why you look so upset then," His voice was saddened slightly. "Well don't worry Master Chrono, You can stay with us for how ever long, what is it? Three, four days?"

"A month."   
Steiner nearly crashed.   
"A _month_?!" He yelled flabbergasted. "What on earth did she do?!"   
"Oh, a lot of things…"

Steiner sighed. "Well, you can stay with us for as long as you like."   
"Thank you…" 

Steiner pulled in to a vast mansion, flowers of every color glowed happily as the rain fell and the grass looked so green. Chrono watched with a faint smile, feeling a little better already. Steiner parked and opened the door for Chrono once again and led him inside.   
He held the door open. "Welcome Chrono."   
Chrono looked around, his jaw slackened. "Wow…it's so big!" 

"I shall prepare you a room and lay some dry clothes out for you." 

"Oh, it's okay…I can—"

"I insist." He grinned. 

Chrono watched him walk up a flight of stairs that widely circled up to a large wooden door. Chrono made sure to stay on the rug, he didn't want to dirty anything. The floor was beautiful white marble that seemed to glow, even when it was dark out. There where large windows spread across each wall, rain poured down then, distorting the view of the garden. Potted plants where everywhere, Roses scattered elegantly in each.   
Chrono removed his shoes and set down his suit case, he didn't have much but he brought it anyway. Chrono wondered if Stella knew of his presence yet, he heard clapping and looked up. Steiner motioned to him to follow him. He walked slowly up the stairs, looking at a gigantic chandelier made of pure crystals and diamonds. Following Steiner down a long hallway with many painted portraits, some of men some of women. At the end was a large portrait of Stella. 

"Right in here Chrono." Steiner pointed as Chrono entered. "Clothing is on the dresser. Please come to the Study when you are finished cleaning up."

With that he left and closed the door. 

Chrono walked in and looked around. There was a king sized bed with a poofy red silk blanket draped on the feather bed. Above the bed was a canopy of white see through material. He walked into the large bathroom, all sorts of red and white where there. Red towels, white towels, white marble flooring and red bath rugs. There was a large bay window and in that was a large white bath tub surrounded by candles. He walked over to that and stepped up on the floor that was level with the top of the bath tub; he glanced out the window at the wet ground below. One wall was nothing but a large mirror with red silk hanging around its border. An elegant sink and cabinet was next to it with a vase and one red rose and one white.   
Chrono already felt better, he was in awe. But still, he wished Rosette was here to see this, he tried not to laugh as he though of her reaction if she saw this. Deciding to dry off, he grabbed the familiar sailor suit she liked him wearing, he sighed. Changing out of his wet clothes he placed then in the tub and pulled on the dry, warm suit. Tying the white cloth that resting on his shoulders, he walked out of his room and back down stairs.   
He walked into the small study and acknowledged Steiner. A chair whipped around to show Stella sitting there with a big grin. She wore a tight creamy yellow long sleeved dress and a white button up sweater. Hopping up she jumped over to Chrono and hugged him tightly.

"Oh! It's nice to see you again so soon Chrono!" She said happily. "I heard all about what happened and you can stay here with me for as long as you like!"   
"T-thank you…" Chrono said in a muffled voice, cheeks slightly red.   
"Now! No more being upset! We are going to have a nice lunch and then I can show you around since your going to be here a while."   
"That sounds good." Chrono said.

They walked down a long hallway and entered into a large open area with a long table. There where wall to wall windows with tow fire places in the dining room.   
"Sit, sit Chrono!" Stella said happily as she sat across from him.   
Food was brought out plate by plate, Chrono's mouth watered as he watched all the delicious looking food pass his nose. Stella laughed.   
"Dig in Chrono! Don't be shy!" She grabbed a plate and began putting food on it.   
He laughed and grabbed one himself and threw everything on it that he could fit.   
"Now, let's chat shall we?"   
"Sure,"   
"I hope you will like it here Chrono."   
"I will, Thank you so much."   
Stella smiled sweetly.

……….

_"…She said: 'you've gotta' be crazy…what do you take me for?! Some kind of easy mark?..." _

---------

Authors Note:   
  
Here is chapter three! Wow, came out quick…haha. I really hope you are enjoying this; I love the fact that I can write one! It's so much fun! YAY!   
Chapter Four, hum…probably will be a little while. I need to update my other stories soon.   
Read and Review!   
-LaneJoe


	4. Secrets and Sudden Encounters of the Mou...

-A Chrono and Rosette Story-

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chrono Crusade' characters, places or anything. Just this story. _

Authors Note: Konichi-waaa!!! I am terribly sorry this took so loooong! Please…please don't kill me…. I really did try to get this out sooner but I had a block! I spelled 'Satella' wrong in the previous chapter….my apologies…

-As Lovers Go-

Act Four: Secrets and Sudden Encounters of the Mouth

Point of View: 3rd

Rosette, now a one woman team. Fighting and exorcising demons all by her lonesome. Her companion has now been gone for a week and it was starting to get to her. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed on a late Friday morning, she had been waking up late every day since he had left, which would make Sister Kate angry, she had stuff to do and she had been sleeping through her time slots. She couldn't help it… Chrono was her alarm clock.  
She wondered her way down to the main hall and sat down at a table with no one at it; she sighed and set her head down on it. Unknown to her, Sister Kate and Father Remington were standing in the doorway watching her.  
"Sister Kate…must it be a month?" he asked her frowning slightly.  
"It must, I know it seems rough, but she must overcome it and become stronger from it." She said looking away.

Remington entered the halls, collecting glances from every young girl there. He waved politely and sat next to Rosette and patted her head.  
"Cheer up Rosette…"  
"I am." She said bluntly.  
"You are not...I can see it in your eyes."  
She sighed heavily. "You're right. I'm down right bored without him."  
Remington glanced around and leaned closer. "Do you want to see him?"  
Rosette looked up at him quickly, eyes wide. "Yes…"  
"He is staying with Stella. "  
"SATELLA!?" Rosette yelled loudly, almost falling out of her chair. Many girls craned their heads to look. "HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING!?"  
"Shush!" Remington said, trying not to laugh. "She lives five blocks from here. Besides…where else could he have gone?"  
"He could have found something better then that." Rosette spat out, crossing her arms.  
"What would you have done if you were in his shoes Rosette…"  
Rosette looked away with narrowed eyes, she huffed slightly and her shoulders fell. She jumped up and ran out to her car, buckling herself in. She started the car and tore out of the Convent quickly. A few minutes passed and she jumped out of her car. She stopped dead and stared at the grounds, they were coved in a thick blanket of snow. She smiled to herself, always had loved the winter. Stopping out side the door she hesitated. Why had she come here? Did she really want to see him that badly? She hugged herself and shivered slightly and knocked on the door.  
Steiner answered and jumped when he saw her. He ushered her in quickly and brushed off her shoulders.

"Oh Miss Rosette, what brings you here?" He laughed.  
"Where is…" Rosette said rubbing her arms.  
"…Chrono?" Stella had appeared on the top of her stair case. Hand on hip and a big smirk.  
"Stella…I don't want to mess around." Rosette spat.  
"Relax, he is in his room." Stella said, huffing a bit. "He barely comes out, so shy he is…even though there are only three people in this house."

"Please…follow me. " Steiner led her up into the long hall way with pictures and pointed her to his room. She walked up to it and knocked lightly. No one answered for a few seconds, finally, a muffled 'Come in.' Rosette opened the door slowly and poked her head in.  
"Chrono?" She said quietly, spotting him sprawled out on his bed; he had just his red shorts on with his black tight pants and white socks. He had his simple white button up shirt on with his black long sleeve underneath it. Hearing his name, his head slammed up and whipped to her direction. His face was shocked at first but he perked up with in seconds.  
"Rosette!" he yelled happily, jumping off the bed. She laughed as she looked at his hair, messy from sleep, before he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her; she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him as well. "I missed you Rosette!"  
"I'm bored with out you there Chrono." Rosette said in a matter of fact tone.  
"I know, it's the same here." Chrono paused. "I just can't act normal around Stella… she's still kinda…._eehh_… around me."  
"Azmaria misses you too." Rosette said plopping herself down on his bed. "Wow…this is comfy…."

"Yeah, this place isn't so bad. It's big and has a lot of privacy." Chrono said walking over to the bay window and looking out it. "Oh, it's snowing!"

"Yep!" Rosette said sitting up. "We need to go skating and sledding when there's enough."  
"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun." Chrono said looking back at her. "You look well rested. Been sleeping in?"  
"No…well. Yes, your not there to wake me up so….I don't try." She laughed.  
There was a long pause between the two.  
"You're going to get in trouble if Sister Kate finds out you're here." Chrono said slowly.  
Rosette looked at him. "I know, Father Remington was actually the one who told me where you were. He doesn't like that Sister Kate did this to us."  
Chrono remained silent.

"Well, we have four more weeks." He said.  
"Yeah…really long weeks."

Rosette stood up and glanced out the window with him. He watched her for a moment and returned to gazing at the snow as it fell silently.

"Come on Chrono…." She said deviously, pulling him out of the room.  
"Ro-Rosette?!" Chrono stuttered as she yanked him down the hall. "But…but we aren't supposed to be together!"  
"Aww, cram it Chrono! Live a little!" She threw him out into the snow and slammed the door shut.  
He landed face first into the snow, with his butt sticking up. Struggling to pull his head out, he suddenly felt a snowball hit him dead center on the butt. He jerked his head up to see Rosette running away from him, laughing insanely down Stella's long driveway. He sat for a second, letting it register, jumping up he started a snow ball of his own. Glancing, just about to throw it, Rosette's feet slipped out from under her and her back made contact with the ground in the blink of an eye, letting out a yelp as she hit. Chrono couldn't hold it in, he began laughing hard, almost doubling over as she rolled on to her stomach and glared at him, covered in snow.

"Grr…Shut up!" she yelled at him, getting to her knees. "You'll pay for that!"  
Chrono still giggled as he spoke. "But I didn't do anything!"  
Rosette was on her feet now, darting toward Chrono, who abruptly stopped laughing and took off, running through the heavy snow with a smile. "You can't catch me Rosette!"  
"Watch me!!" she yelled back at him.  
She closed in and jumped on his legs, bringing him to the ground with a soft _thump_.  
Satella stood in her doorway with Steiner, her arms where crossed and her face was expression less. Grabbing a coat, Steiner put it over her shoulders and turned back to Chrono and Rosette, now snow wrestling and shoving snow in each others faces.  
"How childish," Stella began, blowing a piece of hair from her face. "How could that possibly be fun?"  
"I don't know Madame Satella; it looks like a grand time to me." He chuckled a bit.  
"Rosette is such a demanding girl; she is so forceful toward Chrono." She huffed and whipped her back to them. "Playing in snow is for children, she needs to grow up."

Steiner chose to say nothing as he smiled toward the two rough-housing, still throwing each other in the snow.  
Satella began walking back inside,

_Thwap._

Satella froze as the snow melted and trickled down her neck. Whipping around, Chrono and Rosette were doubled over laughing, Rosette fell to the ground and Chrono waved to Stella.  
"Come join us!" he yelled to her.  
"…Never, this is Childs play!" she yelled back, brushing snow from the back of her head.  
"Aw come o—" Chrono was interrupted as he was shoved back my Rosette, she reared back and hurled a snowball straight for Satella's face. Smacking her dead on the nose and eyes.  
"Yeah!" Rosette squealed in delight and turned to Chrono. "That was awesome!...What are you gaping at Chrono?"  
Satella was so angry; the snow was melting from her face. "Ro…Ro…Rosette!!!" she yelled, echoing through her gated yard. She tore after Rosette and Chrono, noticing, Rosette began running toward a large tree, she jumped on to a lower branch and climbed her way to the middle.  
"Get down here and face me!" Satella screamed, punching the tree. Rosette clung to the branch and stuck her tongue out.  
"Ha!" She laughed aloud.  
Chrono wandered his way to Steiner, who was now holding snow caps, scarf's and gloves.  
"Here you are Master Chrono." He smiled. "Have fun."  
"Thanks!" Chrono said, putting on a black hat with a fluffy red ball on the top, and matching black gloves with red tips. He threw on a white scarf and ran to the tree holding the clothing for Rosette.  
Satella's blood boiled, she sighed angrily and whipped around, stomping back into her house. Dragging Steiner back inside.  
Chrono watched her walk away, the looked back up at Rosette. "Come on down, I think it's safe." He joked.  
"Naw…I like it up…here…" she gulped.  
"What is it?" he said hanging her hat, gloves and scarf on the branch she jumped on to get up. "Stuck?"  
She nodded slowly. "You know me…I've never been one for climbing trees…." She said with a sweat drop.  
"How would you get down before?"  
She paused.  
"Fall…"  
"…"  
They stared at each other. "Oh shut up." Rosette said.  
"Come on, I'll help you." He said getting ready to jump on a branch.  
"No!" she yelled. "I can do it myself!"  
She stood up and teetered a bit. "Look away Chrono! I'm in a dress!" she said glaring at his head, which had looked away.  
She made her way down to a lower branch and lost her footing, sliding down the base of the trunk and landing on Chrono, sending him to the ground.  
She sat up on his back and groaned lightly. "See, I told you I can get out of them myself."  
Chrono mumbled his face in the snow. He lifted it up. "Well….this is familiar." He said, thinking of a time when they were younger, she was getting fruit and fell on him.  
She glanced at him and chuckled. "Yeah….only I'm not embarrassed this time around."  
She got up and helped him. "You were embarrassed?" he asked her.  
"I was 13!" she said. "I fell on a cute boy, of course I was embarrassed."  
Chrono paused, grabbing her hat and gloves, he handed them to her. "You though I was cute?"  
"You're the first boy who didn't taunt me. You were kind and sweet. Something that was foreign to me." She said in a grumbled tone.  
"Thank you Rosette." Chrono said.  
She glanced at him, he was smiling at her.  
"I think this is one of the rarities in our relationship." Chrono said, laughing a bit. "You being nice to me."  
Her eye twitched. "Bah…Enough with the mushy stuff." She put a hand on Chrono's chest.  
"But I want a huuuug!" Chrono mock-whined, trying to pull her into a hug.  
"Chrono!" she said.  
He paused. "Relax, I'm only kidding."

He noticed she was blushing slightly but chose to ignore it, he grinned at her and pulled her inside.

……….

"_…You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong…"_

_…………._

Authors Note: I know! I know! It's short! But I have other stories too ya know! I'm sorry sorry sorry….. The next will longer, I promise!  
-LaneJoe


	5. Winter Festivals and Diamond Earrings

-A Chrono and Rosette Story-

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chrono Crusade' characters, places or anything. Just this story. _

Authors Note: Gees please don't kill me. I was in a car crash….

Thank you to **Ayumi-Chan** for all your help!

**-As Lovers Go-**

**Act Five:** Winter Festivals and Diamond Earrings.

**Point of View:** 3rd

Rosette changed into a cotton night gown that flowed to her calves and was lined with lace. It was long sleeved and had a rather low dipping neck. She stared at it through her rooms mirror, it was cute to her. Her bloomers seemed a little long for the dress. Sighing she turned around and looked at the back of it. It laced at her waist with a soft pink ribbon. Her clothes had been taken by Steiner to be washed and ready for her tomorrow. She was a little worried, for once, what if Sister Kate found out she was staying with Chrono? It might make the situation worse.

Opening her door she walked down the hall to Satella's room, knocking she heard her voice.

"Come in." Rosette opened the door and peered in. "Come in, come in Rosette."

"Um, Satella. I need a little reassurance, what makes you think this'll work?" she asked.

"Listen…I called the order and told them we are having a girl's night, best friend stuff. A sleep over, they got the idea and ran with it. Suspected nothing. After all, no one there knows where Chrono is staying." She brushed her hair lightly with a smirk be for she laughed manically.

"Well…one person knows there…" Rosette said quietly.

Satella craned her head around, her face white. "…who?"

Rosette jumped. "Oh no one to worry about, just Father Remington…he told me and he keeps everything hush, hush…"

"You sure?"

"…yeah."

"Positive?"

"…yes."

Satella examined Rosette for a few moments, her eyes got to her rather long bloomers. "Wow child. You defiantly need something else to wear under that."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want Chrono seeing them do you?" she asked slyly.

"He sees them all the time…" she froze, realizing what she had just said and how wrong it sounded. "Not in that way…"

"Oh-ho-ho! Does he?" she raised her hand to her mouth and her eye brow went up cunningly. "I had no idea you two had that sort of relationship, or that you _could_ for that matter…"

Rosette's eyes narrowed and her fits clenched at her side. "Shut…up…Satella!"

"Relax short fuse, a jokes a joke." She commented throwing her a pair of panties in a plastic wrap.

She caught it and examined it. Satella booted her out saying she needed sleep.

Rosette wondered back to her room and un-wrapped the panties. She stared at them, they were cute…glancing around, she quickly put them on. It wouldn't be a sin to wear them. Leaving her room once more she went down a different hall way, the one leading to Chrono. She knocked on his door and tapped her foot on the soft carpet, a few seconds passed before Chrono opened his door. His red eyes looked up at Rosette and he smiled.

"Hello Rosette." He said opening his door to let her in.

"Hey Chrono, nice…uh. Pajama's." She said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah…" he said looking down at his sailor looking ones. "She likes me wearing Sailor suits so this is all she gives me…"  
He sighed and closed the door. He saw Rosette jump on to his plush bed and roll into a ball. "Your bed is a lot better then mine…" she mused.

His sheets were soft cotton; his bed had a canopy of red. The comforter was stuffed full of cotton and you sunk into it. She blinked a couple times and stuck her hand under the covers and made a face.  
"Your bed is heated!" she yelled.

"It is?" Chrono said blankly.

"You knew it was you butt." She glared.

Chrono laughed nervously.

He sat in the bay window across the room and held his knees. He glanced around the room then to Rosette. Who had been watching him, her head hanging off the side of the bed toward him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, his red eyes seeming to glow in the moons light that hit the back of him. "Nothing. I just…feel out of place."

"What do you mean?" She said rolling on to her stomach.

"I don't know." He paused. "I guess it because Sister Kate….no matter what I do I can't seem to prove to her that I'm not bad as she thinks I am."

"Chrono. She doesn't trust anyone really." Rosette said. "Besides, remember how long it took her to like me?"

She laughed, Chrono just stared.

"I guess. But it's been the same four years and she looks at me the same she did back then….like…I'm going to go ballistic and kill everyone."

Rosette looked at him deeply, then sat up and crawled off the large bed. She walked toward him and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't dwell on it too much….I mean, as long as you know your not bad, and I know your not bad…and Azmaria and Satella know that you aren't, then its okay right?"

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly lidded. "I guess….but I didn't prove her wrong very well by taking the blame."

"True…that was a stupid idea."

"But who knows what she would have done to you if you had gone in there and told her the truth."

Rosette looked in to space. "Yeah….It probably would have been similar to this…"

"Yeah," he said quietly. He yawned and looked up at Rosette. "I'm tired."

"How can you be!" she glanced at the clock. "It's only 10:30!"

He moaned tiredly as she picked him up and threw him on the bed.

His body hit and bounced slightly on the soft comforter. He rolled over too see Rosette hopping toward him. He yelped as she landed on him.

"I know your weakness…" she graveled. Her fingers twitched.

"Rosette…no….You know how much I hate that!" He made a sadly pathetic face and pleaded with her. "I'll do anything!"

"Why Chrono." She smirked and attacked.

Her fingers hit his sides quickly and she began tickling him non stop. He kicked and squirmed but couldn't stop laughing. Rosette poked him and laughed as she watched Chrono's face turn red from embarrassment.

"Please stop!" he breathed out.

"Okay, okay..." she said nicely and lifted her hand and stared down at the winded Chrono laying in front her.

He blinked tiredly and yawned again, but smiled at her none the less.

They sat in silence. "You tired?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…" he replied.

She got up softly from the bed and Chrono rolled over away from her, into a small ball. Walking back to the window she hummed softly. The night life was wonderful looking. People out and about, lights, cars, food. Sighing she sat on the ledge.

"You want to go?" Chrono's voice sounded from behind her.

"….hmm…" she said. "Yes."

"Then why don't we? Let's go." Chrono said smiling slightly.

"But you're tired…"

"No I'm not."

"You are too! You just said you were!" Rosette began to yell.

"Well…I'm not anymore… Besides I can't sleep with you in here" Chrono said lightly.

"….aaaand what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Sheesh!"

Chrono shoved her out of the room so he could get changed. She waited patiently tapping her foot lightly.

"Chrooonooo hurry up!"

He opened the door and looked at her. "You could have gone and gotten changed you know…"  
His hair was down and his headband off his head in his hand with the yellow ribbon. He wore his normal shoes and black tight pants, but his shorts where different. They looked like his red ones only slightly shorter, a light blue. His black sash of a belt was on and a white button up shirt. He grabbed a black pea coat and a red scarf and walked down the hall with Rosette to her room.

Opening her door, Chrono immediately could tell it was her room besides the fact she was leading. It was a complete mess, clothes everywhere, covers thrown around, basically the worst you can imagine. His jaw dropped as he stayed at her door, she jogged to her bathroom to change. Her room was a soft blue, with a white, fluffy comforter on her bed. It was spacious and warm, even though it was a complete mess.  
Rosette walked out dressed in a new dress that Satella provided as usual when they are visiting. It was a long sleeved winter dress, dark blue in color. With a low, mid-evil type cut front, lined with white lace. She grabbed a long black pea coat and threw it on and looked at Chrono.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Chrono mused.

She made a face, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm kidding…you look wonderful." Chrono said kindly.

She smiled cockily and watched him start to put his head band on his head.

"Will you braid my hair again?" he asked her, fixing the head bands position.

She walked behind him and ran her fingers though his hair. "I think…you should leave it down for tonight."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's always braided; why not let your hair down?"

"But doesn't it look funny…?" He said arching an eyebrow.

"You look fine to me, that's all that matters, now come on!" She grabbed his wrist and whipped him around and out the door.

It was snowing big fluffy snowflakes in the street. There seemed to be a small festival going on, Chrono and Rosette walked down the middle of the street, passing other civilians and examining what was happening.

"Oh, it must be a nightly type thing…" Rosette said quietly to Chrono, who nodded.

"Look, the shops are all open and serving food!" Chrono smiled and ran over to a small coffee shop. Rosette walked over to him, watching him move. Having his hair down reminded her of four years ago when they first met, she braided and cut his hair. Now she told him to keep it down, he sure listens. He came back to Rosette carrying two hot cocoa's with marshmallows and whipped cream. He handed her one with a smile.

"Oh…thank you…" she said quietly, her cheeks feeling slightly warm.

They sat is a silence as they sipped their cocoa, they walked down the street. Smiling and greeted by shop keepers and other people enjoying the winter festival.

Rosette walked up to a small table in front of a jewelry store. A kind older woman smiled at her.

"Can I help you Miss?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just love to look at jewelry." She smiled back at the woman.

"Oh me too. I prefer diamonds that are rounded, like these." She pointed to a small set of earrings.

Chrono stood behind her, watching her look. She shivered a bit and held up the earrings. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I like them." He replied.

"Really? Do you think they would look good on me?" she looked at them closely.

"Yes of course." He said looking over her arm at them. "Satella would like them on you too."

"Bah. I don't care if she would. Only you." She said roughly.

"You only care about my opinion?" he said shocked.

"What's with the face…?" she narrowed her eyes at him again.

"N…nothing! I'm just surprised to hear you say that."

"I think I'm going to get them."

"You should." He looked around quickly and tapped her shoulder. "Will you do me a favor and throw this away for me?"

"What…!" she held her money in her hand and glared at him.

"Please? I'll get them for you." He grabbed her money and gave her his cup.

"Fine…" She sauntered over slowly to the trash can and threw his away, taking a sip of hers.

Meanwhile Chrono dug in his pocket and gave the confused woman some of his money. He winked at her and she understood. She wrapped the ear rings and gave them to him with a smile. "How cute." She said to him.

"Get them?" Rosette said to him. He handed her the box and slipped her money back in her coat pocket.

He glanced back at the woman and she waved.  
They walked even more down the street. Rosette was going on about her purchase and how she couldn't wait to shove them in Satella's face.

"Are you cold?" Chrono asked.

"What..? Well...kinda but not too bad. Don't worry about me." She said reassuring him. She watched him take off his scarf and give it to her.

"You can wear it."

"What..? But...it's yours."

"Oh don't worry about it. You can have it." He smiled at her and kept walking.

She put it on and sighed; it smelled like him and was warm from him.

"Thank you Chrono."

"No problem."

Rosette began thinking of her feelings, she felt something deep towards Chrono, but wasn't sure what. She paused. 'Is it …love? Do I like him!' she thought. 'No! I can't! I'm a nun for Christ sake! Oh! My apologizes Lord…' She looked down at Chrono. His neck now exposed to the cold air, his hair blowing. Snow falling around them both.

'Oh man…' she sighed. 'I can't have these thoughts.'

"Rosette?"

"Ack! Y...yeah?" She stammered.

"What's wrong? You look lost in thought."

"I...uh…nothing Chrono! It's nothing." She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"You sure…?"

"I'm sure!"

"…"

….

Azmaria paced in her room. Rosette still wasn't back yet. Soon the night watch would be around to check to make sure everyone who was supposed to be here was…and Rosette still is gone. She looked out her window toward the city lights.

"Something's going on down there." She said quietly. "A festival?"

She glanced around her room; she ran to her door and stuck her head out her door. No one was around and it was 11:00PM, she had fifteen minutes before the night watch would be here. Grabbing her light pink coat she put on her shoes and closed her door quietly. Tip-toeing around the second floor of the convent, she got to the stairs and ran down them.

Azmaria saw the exit and ran as fast as she could out of it. She slipped slightly in the snow and almost fell. She shoved open the gate and closed it, surprised it wasn't locked yet. Perhaps Father Remington was not back yet either.

"I hope she's down here!" She whispered as she ran to the town.

She entered the festival and fought her way threw the new crowd. She jumped up and down to see over the heads of the bustling people.

"Excuse me…excuse me…" she was winded from running.

Panting her way down the street she neared the shop that Chrono bought ear rings for Rosette from. Hearing a laugh that sounded ironically like Rosette, she turned sharply and saw her sitting on a small bench with...Chrono!

"Rosette!" Azmaria called out. "Rosette! Chrono!"

Chrono turned around; he jumped slightly and turned to her. "Az?"

"Azmaria! What are you doing here?" Rosette yelled.

"It's…it's…" she panted, stopping in front of them. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "It's almost time…for ...the…"

"…" Chrono and Rosette stared at her.

"The NIGHTWATCH!" They yelled in unison.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Rosette ranted her hands to her forehead. "I'm screwed!"

"_You're_ screwed! What about Azmaria? And if they found out you were with me, they'll be even more pissed off!" Chrono yelled back.

"Oh no..!" Rosette mentally slapped her self. Azmaria watched the two of them.

"It's nice to see you again Chrono." She said.

Chrono paused and smiled. "Aw… you too Az."

"Oookaaay! Enough with the tender moment! Azmaria! We have to go!"

"Um...okay…?"

"Rosette!" Chrono tried to say as she grabbed Azmaria's hand and pulled her away from him.

"Bye Chrono!" She yelled to him, not even turning to look at him.

Azmaria managed to look back at him, she saw his fallen face. His hand lowered and his chest raised then fell. He looked worried, or sad. She felt bad, maybe it wasn't a good idea to get Rosette and she tore her away from Chrono. They seemed to be having a good time.

Chrono watched them run fast away from him. His hair blew in the cold wind. 'Why did I call out…?' he asked himself. 'Was I expecting a goodbye?' He thought to himself, maybe all he wanted was a hug...or something. He sat down on the bench and looked at his feet. His eye traveled to a small box by his foot.

"Oh no…! She dropped it…" He picked it up and stood up. He turned and headed back to Satella's.

"Quick Azmaria!" Rosette yelled windily.

"O…okay!"

"How much time do we have?"

"…"

"Well!"

"Two minutes…"

"Oh crap…!"

They neared the convent, opening the gates and bolting to the door. Bursting in Azmaria tripped and fell, knocking Rosette down as well. Right at the feet of Sister Kate.

"Ah…" Azmaria said noticing the feet.

"Well, well. How do you explain this Rosette?" she said.

"Sister Kate!" rosette said sitting up.

"It's my fault!" Azmaria spoke up. "All mine, I wanted to go to the winter festival."

"Really?" Sister Kate was slightly surprised at Azmaria's sudden confession.

"Y...yeah! She wanted me to come, you know. Girl's night out?" Rosette said.

"That true Azmaria?"

"Yes!"

"…I'm to tired to deal with you Rosette…you two just get to bed."

"Yes Sister!"

Rosette grabbed Azmaria's hand and pulled her back to Rosette's room. They fell on to her bed and breathed deeply before bursting out with laughter.

"Wow Azmaria! That was surprising seeing you out there!" Rosette said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well, you weren't back yet! I was worried. I didn't know where you went."  
she sat up. "Although I was surprised in a way to see you with Chrono, I thought you couldn't see him?"

"I can't. But you think Sister Kate's going to stop me? Ha!"

"It's sweet that you're willing to get in trouble just to see him." She smiled.

"What...no! It's nothing like that!" Rosette stammered.

Azmaria smiled at her. Rosette knew she saw threw her. "Yeah…okay."

"Oh!" Want to see what I got?" Rosette perked up.

"Yes!" Azmaria kicked off her shoes.

Rosette threw off her shoes as well and fixed her poofy dress. Digging in her pocket she pulled out the money that Chrono slipped back in there.

"What…oh..!"

"What's wrong Rosette?"

"That's why he asked me to throw away his trash…"

"…?"

"I was going to buy some ear rings with my money and Chrono made me throw away his trash so he could buy them for me…" She showed Azmaria the money that she was going to pay with. "See? I was going to pay with this…"

"But that's cute!" Azmaria smiled sweetly.

"I lost the earrings…they must have fell out of my pocket when you surprised me."

"I'm sorry…maybe Chrono found them?"

"I hope so…"

Rosette yawned and fell back.

"I suppose I should get back to my room." Azmaria said tiredly.

"Naw…just stay here." Rosette knocked her over and ran her fingers threw her hair.

Soon after they fell asleep.

……

" _You've got wits,_ _you've got looks, you've got passion but I swear that you've got me all wrong…" _

Authors Note:  
I am sorry all of you! You have had to wait so long just to read this! I have made it pretty long, I hope you all enjoy. Make sure to review! Next chapter will be longer.

Thank You for reading! See you next time!


End file.
